


Illness or Injury

by chibi_zoe



Series: Alphabet Kink [8]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Costumes, Dr Gai, M/M, Medical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-19 23:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3628554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi_zoe/pseuds/chibi_zoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gai is a doctor and his lover Kakashi makes an appointment to see him claiming to feel sick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illness or Injury

Author: chibi-zoe  
Series: Nauto  
Pairing: Gai x Kakashi  
Rating: NC17  
Warning: AU fic  
Summary: Gai is a doctor and his lover Kakashi makes an appointment to see him claiming to feel sick.

Kakashi ignored the strange looks he was getting from the other people in the waiting room. Dr Maito was very popular in the martial arts world, in fact he specialised in treating injuries received through martial arts. He encouraged them to wear their uniforms when they came for their appointments with him as he liked to see that they were proud of their dojo’s. Kakashi was very conspicuously dressed in a young boys’ school uniform; leather shoes with long socks, short tailored shorts with a leather belt, a short-sleeved button-up shirt and tie, topped off with a silly-looking hat that he was currently twirling in his hands.

Gai glanced at the clock; his shift was nearly over, only one more patient to go. He stood up and stretched as his current patient exited the room and shut the door. Reaching up, he turned the air-conditioning down; his new medical coat seemed to trap the heat against his body. He unbuttoned the coat and flapped the two halves to encourage the flow of air across his body, revealing that he was dressed in his favourite green slacks with the contrasting orange top stitching and matching business shirt, his tie was striped green and orange. He dug a mint out of his pocket and popped it into his mouth, dental hygiene was very important.

When his name was called, Kakashi rose to his feet still clutching his hat, and bent down to pick up his bag. He could feel the eyes boring into his back as he followed the nurse, Tenten, towards Gai’s office. He thanked her quietly as she opened the door before he slunk inside, shutting the door behind him.

“Kakashi!” Gai boomed out in his overly-hearty voice, his eyes clearly drinking in the costumed form before him. “What brings you here my love, looking so very youthful?” Gai’s eyes never left him as he put his bag and hat down, then took a seat.

“I feel sick.” He watched as his lovers’ eyes filled with concern and had to hold back a smirk. Steeling himself, he made his lower lip wibble, as if he was in pain and trying to conceal it. Gai immediately leant forward in concern, resting a hand on Kakashi’s bared knee. 

“Where does it hurt Kakashi-kun?” Kakashi kept his gaze down, focussing instead on Gai’s groin

“In my belly” he made his voice sound as much like a little boy as he could. For extra impact, he crossed his arms across his stomach and leant forward slightly. 

Gai stared at his lover. He knew that the man was strange, a little unstable even, not to mention the most perverted person that Gai had ever met. He had also never, ever, in all the years that they had been together, made an appointment to see him if he felt sick, and what kind of sick person dressed up as a schoolboy to go and see their physician?. Nevertheless the doctor in him demanded that he take this seriously. He pulled out his stethoscope.

“I’m going to listen to your heat-beat Kakashi-kun. Could you please take off your shirt for me?” Really he only needed the shirt loosened, but he enjoyed seeing his lovers’ bare flesh. Pale abdominals rippled as the shirt was partially un-buttoned and then drawn over a silver-haired head. Gai leant forward and placed the stethoscope directly onto Kakashi’s left nipple, watching the other man shiver.

Shudders washed through him as Gai moved the stethoscope over his chest and back, listening to his heart beat.

“Your heart rate is elevated Kakashi-kun.” Gai announced as he put his stethoscope away. Kakashi wasn’t surprised; his heart had been pounding with anticipation ever since he had made this appointment. Gai checked the glands in his neck to see if they were swollen and felt his stomach to check for bloating before finally sitting back and grinning brightly. 

“I need to take your temperature as well Kakashi-kun.” Gai announced as he drew a digital thermometer out of the antiseptic solution it was standing in. Kakashi obediently opened his mouth and blinked in astonishment when Gai’s finger gently pushed his jaw shut.

“It’s your stomach that hurts so I think we need to take your temperature at a point a little closer to where the pain is. Please remove your shorts and lean over the bench.” Kakashi’s heart rate increased exponentially at Gai’s announcement. He rose shakily to his feet and fumbled at his belt buckle whilst his lover watched with interest. 

Gai smirked as Kakashi’s straining erection was released from his shorts. His lover cupped his hands over his genitals in an attempt at modesty. Even standing there in just his socks Kakashi still looked stunning. His lover shifted his feet apart and then bent over from the waist, supporting his chest on the examination bench. Gai rose to his feet and moved to stand directly behind his lover, in his gloved palm was two squirts worth of antiseptic, waterless soap. 

“Now we need to make sure that you’re all clean before I put the thermometer in.” He rubbed his fingers against his palm, making a small lather in the soap.

Kakashi shivered as Gai rubbed his fingers, coated in something cold and slippery, over his anus, one finger dipping inside slightly and making the sensitive flesh tingle. Then he gasped in shock when the icy-cold thermometer slowly penetrated him. Gai had one hand on his hip to steady him. The clock ticked slowly as the seconds passed, until the thermometer beeped to say that it was done. The tiny probe was withdrawn from his ass, but Gai’s hand on his lower back prevented him from rising to his feet.

“Hmmm, I don’t know about this Kakashi-kun. You’re very hot. I think that perhaps you should lie down for a moment to cool down.” Gai slowly lowered the hand pinning him, letting it caress his butt softly as it passed.

Gai smirked as Kakashi moved to lie upon bench, his uncovered erection pointing towards the ceiling, a single bead of liquid shining at its tip. He drew the curtain for his lovers’ privacy and then moved back to his desk. He bent down and opened Kakashi’s bag. Inside he found a new doujinshi, opening it he was surprised to see that it was shouta and centred on a doctor and his young patient. No wonder Kakashi had been so hot, he supposed that he was lucky that his lover had wanted his participation and not just jacked off at home. Rising to his feet, he locked the door and then stripped off everything before replacing his medical coat, just like in the doujinshi.

Lying on the bed, Kakashi heard Gai open his bag and pick up the comic. His arousal pulsed at the thought of his lover seeing all of those deliciously detailed drawings, naked men and boys on every page. When the lock clicked his heart began racing and he could barely stay still when he realised that Gai was disrobing. He hoped that his lover would put his coat back on, Kakashi had been fantasising about that coat for years. Suddenly, the curtain twitched aside and there was Gai, wearing only his coat and a huge grin.

“Kakashi-kun, you’ve been such a good boy to lie there all this time. I think that you deserve a lollipop.” With that, Gai drew back his coat to display his aching arousal.

Kakashi couldn’t help himself and he licked his lips in anticipation. Rolling onto his side, he leant forwards and breathed in the musky aroma. Gai had obviously been sweating a lot today. Kakashi wondered if he’d been to the gym in his lunch hour and only had a quick rinse before returning to his clinic. He leant even further forwards, burying his nose in the coarse black hairs and breathed in as deeply as he could, breathed in until his head spun. He could sit and smell this all day, the only thing better than the smell was the taste. He stuck out his tongue and slowly ran it from Gai’s balls to his tip, then sucked the glans into his mouth. 

The lewd sounds of Kakashi’s sucking filled the small office. Gai’s senses were reeling, his lover really was sucking him just like a lollipop, and it was wonderful. He would have been quite happy to spill himself down his lovers’ throat but he had a feeling that Kakashi might feel short-changed if he did that. After all, who dresses up as a school boy and makes an appointment to see their lover, and then is content with a quick blow job? He put his hands on Kakashi’s shoulders to hold him stead and then slowly moved his hips backwards until his erection popped free of that marvellous mouth with an obscene noise.

“Get up onto your knees” he whispered huskily, watching Kakashi re-position himself without falling off the bed. Then he pushed the silver head back towards his groin.

The taste of Gai filled Kakashi’s mouth as the scent filled his nostrils. He could feel large hands rub down his back, then grope and squeeze his buttocks. Kakashi sucked harder at the flesh in his mouth, he wanted Gai to know exactly how much he enjoyed having his ass groped. The loud groan that ripped itself free of Gai’s throat caused his lollipop to vibrate and Kakashi moaned in turn at the sensation. 

Gai moaned wordlessly as Kakashi sucked and bobbed, only sheer concentration prevented him from cumming. 

“Ah ‘Kashi, too close” he moaned as he slowly withdrew from the eager mouth, “Turn around.” He watched his lover blink up at him through lust-clouded eyes, then turn around to present an eager ass. Gai sank his finger back into the tight heat. Lube, they needed lube. He spied the antiseptic soap dispenser on the wall, and moved until he could just depress the lever without completely withdrawing his finger from Kakashi’s tight heat. 

“This might be a bit cold” he warned before applying the soap liberally to Kakashi’s entrance. He used his fingers to work the slippery soap as deeply into his lover as he could reach, stretching and massaging the inner flesh.

Whatever it was that Gai had found for lube was incredibly cold, he could feel his flesh shrinking away from the sting even as he gasped in shock. His lovers’ fingers slowly warmed it up as they worked it deep inside him, stretching and preparing him. He loved the feel of his lover buried deep inside of him but knew better than to insist that he was ready. Gai would not risk tearing him and would ignore all pleas until he felt that the flesh had stretched sufficiently. He whined deep in his throat when strong fingers brushed his prostate and pushed back against the intrusion wanting more. 

“Ready for me Kakashi-kun?” He always asked his lover if he was ready before he pushed his way in. Kakashi had never said no but it didn’t hurt to ask.

“Just do it Gai.” Was the testy reply, he grinned and thrust forwards slowly. Kakashi groaned erotically under him as he ploughed his way in. He reached around his lover and took a hold of his still-hard erection and slowly pumped it. A strange mix of moans and gasps escaped from his lover as he hilted, and then slowly began to withdraw. The intimate pressure was amazing, it never ceased to amaze Gai exactly how tight his lover was. He sped up as the pressure lessened and Kakashi began panting in time to his thrusts. Judging by how much pre-cum was leaking out of his erection this wasn’t going to be a long encounter.

“So close…” he gasped out as his lover pounded into him. He hoped that Gai was as close as he was as he didn’t think he could hold it off much longer.

“Just go for it” came his lovers’ breathless reply and he let himself go, felt his body tighten up and his breath hitch. With a wordless gasp, he clamped down on the invading flesh and arched his back; he could feel his orgasm rushing through his body. Just as he released over Gai’s hand, he felt his lover spurt inside of him, the hot liquid burning deep into his body. They collapsed simultaneously, panting. 

“We’ll have to do this again sometime.”


End file.
